Portable cameras and wearable technology (e.g., portable and wearable cameras) have revolutionized recording of activities. For example, portable cameras have made it possible for cyclists to capture first-person perspectives of cycle rides. Portable cameras have also been used to capture unique aviation perspectives, record races, and record routine automotive driving. Portable cameras used by athletes, musicians, and spectators often capture first-person viewpoints of sporting events and concerts. As the convenience and capability of portable cameras improve, increasingly unique and intimate perspectives are being captured.
Similarly, wearable technology has enabled the proliferation of telemetry recorders. Fitness tracking, GPS, biometric information, and the like enable the incorporation of technology to acquire data on aspects of a person's daily life (e.g., quantified self).
In many situations, however, the length of recordings (i.e., footage) generated by portable cameras and/or sensors may be very long. People who record an activity often find it difficult to edit long recordings to find or highlight interesting or significant events. For instance, a recording of a bike ride may involve depictions of long stretches of the road. The depictions may appear boring or repetitive video content and may not include the drama or action that characterizes more interesting parts of the ride. Similarly, a recording of a plane flight, a car ride, or a sporting event (such as a baseball game) may depict scenes that are boring or repetitive. Manually searching through long recordings for interesting events may require an editor to scan all of the footage for the few interesting events that are worthy showing to others or storing in an edited recording. A person faced with searching and editing footage of an activity may find the task tedious or may choose not to undertake the task at all.